


Untamed

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, Barn Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: A series of 15 smutty tales of a brash lordling and a stubborn pegasus knight.





	Untamed

She's still not used to having a partner who doesn't tell her to watch her mouth during sex. Guys get turned off when girls curse, and even the tougher girls she's been with told her she was too loud.

Maybe that's why she and Lord Hector mesh so well. He didn't even blink when she said she wasn't a virgin, she doesn't really care who else he's fucked in the past, and they both swear like pirates during. The only condition is that they're as far away from camp as possible, not because either of them give a damn who hears but because they don't want Fiora or Oswin or whoever else lecturing them.

It's a hell of a turn-on, too. Not so much that she'll get wet at the drop of a single f-bomb, but he's not coy about telling her what he's gonna do with her, and she's not afraid to ask for it. _Go on, fuck my pussy until I can't walk straight, give that cock of yours a nice workout._

(That's another nice thing about such words. The flowery crap in the novels she's seen Fiora hide and pretend she doesn't read is just gross, and the last time a guy called his junk his "man meat" she ended up laughing so hard it killed the mood.)

"Your tits are bouncing," Hector manages between thrusts and groans, "I like it when they bounce." They've found a barn, empty except for a few cats sleeping on top of the piles of hay. It's nice when they can actually get naked, even if it doesn't make _that_ big a difference.

"Hah...! Is that why you let me ride on top this time?" she gasps. "Ngh, _fuck-!_ "

"Maybe." He smirks, grabbing her hips and thrusting harder, faster. "Course, you owe me...you know what you owe me." And she grins, her pussy gripping his huge cock as more of her juices pour from her.

"Owe nothing-!" She gropes one of her own tits, squeezing it, pinching the nipple, knowing how much he likes the sight. "Y'know how I love it in the ass-!"

" _Fuck,_ Farina...!" An especially hard thrust, his cock swelling inside her. "Get ready for it, I'm gonna come soon-!"

"Think you can stay hard after this?"

"Damn right I can- _shit, fuck!_ Damn it, Farina, almost, almost-!" He angles the next thrust so the base of his cock touches her clit, and that's it. She screams, her body tightening and electricity shooting through her veins as Hector's cock pulses, followed by a thick stream of come filling her pussy, mixing with her juices.

Good thing the barn cats are heavy sleepers and wouldn't be able to tell what's going on anyway.

He's still hard as a rock when she pulls off of him, standing up and throwing their stained blanket over a stack of hay. It's sturdy enough for Farina to bend over, her ass on full display for him. She hears him uncork a bottle, followed by the feeling of his hands grabbing her hips and his cock piercing her ass.

It was a good thing they wouldn't be needed back at camp for a while. A _damn_ good thing.


End file.
